


Because I Love You!

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Bingos [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Confesses Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Dean Winchester Confesses Feelings for Castiel, Idiots in Love, M/M, Trapped, blame passing around, fight leads to confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Dean hates closed spaces; they're always too small and the walls seem to close upon him. Getting locked in one of them with Cas is also the last thing he wants.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Bingos [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125
Collections: Writers of Destiel Writer's Choice Bingo





	Because I Love You!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are y'all doing? I hope okay even in the middle of all of this. I hope this small "Idiots in Love" puts a smile on your faces and that you enjoy it!

Dean paced around the room for the nth time in only an hour, trying to find whatever opening could be in there, and, like all the times before that, there weren’t any; all the windows were still sealed tightly, there weren’t any doors that Dean could find, and it didn’t seem to be any hidden passageways—there wasn’t anything to move that could hide a passageway. Dean was completely pissed off and he wanted to kick and punch anything he could find. He and Cas had been locked for who knows how fucking long—the freaking monster took their phones and watches, and Dean had thought he couldn’t get more pissed—they had no idea where they were, no idea if Sam would even be able to find them before the monster decided to eat them, and no theories on what monster they were hunting. Needless to say, things were  _ not _ looking good for them.

Cas, who seemed to want to annoy Dean even more, was sitting by the wall, resting his back against it and keeping his eyes closed, ignoring Dean utter and completely as Dean muttered loudly, punched things, tried to look for a way out, and complained. Cas seemed completely unfazed by their situation, shoulders completely loosened and expression calm, and one could confuse him with a meditating man. It only made Dean even angrier and he wanted to shake Cas to make him wake up to their situation.

Still, Dean walked from one end of the room to the other, muttering obscenities under his breath, hitting his boots against the floor harder than necessary, trying to get any reaction from Cas, because Dean thought he was about to go crazy; he hated being cooed up in one place, the walls were already starting to close upon him, the air thinning, and Dean didn’t know what else to do. He  _ needed _ to do something or he was sure he was going to snap real soon. 

Dean exhaled hard through his mouth, hitting his hand on the wall next to Cas as he finally stopped, closing his eyes to rest his forehead on the wall. The anxiousness was bubbling inside him, his stomach churning on itself, feeling his legs wobbly, and his breathing quickening. Dean hated feeling like that and he knew he wasn’t going to last long before he got worse and had a panic attack; those were becoming more and more frequent, and a lot easier to be triggered.

A hand was placed on his shoulder out of nowhere and Dean almost jumped out of his skin, hand going for the gun that wasn’t there. Cas raised his hands in surrender, only arching a brow in confusion. Dean relaxed a little and breathed out slowly, rolling his shoulders to get rid of some of the tension. 

“Are you okay, Dean?”

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes and walking away. “Of course not. We’re trapped in this fucking box, we have no way to get out of here. We’re fucked!” Dean ran his hands through his hair, holding it tightly until it hurt.

Cas’s hand slipped from Dean’s shoulder to cross his arms on his chest. “There’s nothing we can do, Dean. You’ve searched this whole room and found nothing. The only thing we  _ can _ do is hope Sam will be able to find us.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you were stupid enough to go  _ exactly _ where I told you not to. If you hadn’t, we wouldn’t’ve been caught and wouldn’t be in this fucking place!”

Cas scoffed angrily and Dean didn’t need to look at him to know his expression: eyes rolling in disbelief. “I was trying to find a way to escape from the place  _ you _ brought us. If you hadn’t insisted on coming here, this wouldn’t be happening.”

Dena couldn’t believe it; was he really being blamed for them being caught? “At least  _ I _ tried to find somewhere the monster could be ‘cause, if we depended on you, we would’ve never even gotten close to it.”

“Oh, because I can  _ never _ do what you want, right, Dean? Nothing is ever good enough for you, the mister Perfect,” Cas rolled his eyes so hard Dean was afraid they would get stuck like that. “There’s always something wrong to you if it isn’t you that’s doing it.”

“You’re gonna start with this again? For fuck’s sake, Cas.”

Cas scoffed loudly, walking away from Dean—as much as he could in the small space. Dean could hear him still muttering under his breath, back turned at Dean, and Dean couldn’t say he didn’t want to do the same; how dared Cas say it was Dean’s fault they were trapped there? Dean was exactly the one trying to stop them from getting screwed over, trying to get to the monster so they could kill it and stop it from killing more people. 

“You know, if anything,” Dean turned to Cas, one finger pointing at him. “This is  _ your _ fault, not mine. You were the one that insisted on going to that fucking taco restaurant, not me. I would’ve never seen the street and the bar if it wasn’t for the road we took.”

Cas laughed humourlessly, turning to Dean with cold eyes. “How is that my fault? How was I supposed to know you were going to decide to take us on a suicide mission? I couldn’t have known, Dean. What, are you going to tell me it’s my fault the monster decided to kill the people here, next?”

Dean huffed in annoyance before retorting, “Yeah, ‘cause I’m  _ that _ stupid.”

And then it went on: their voices only grew louder and angrier, echoing on the small space around them, each trying to throw the blame onto the other for the most idiotic reasons until the conversation changed completely; it was about who had left the dishes unwashed one day, or who used all the hot water on the other, or whose week it was to do groceries and then didn’t. At some point, Dean didn’t even know what they were fighting about anymore—but he was sure his own arguments didn’t make sense. Somehow, with no reason that Dean could see, they ended up at the subject hookups; the turns that their conversation had gotten to get there were a mystery to Dean.

“How can I be the bad guy in this situation, Dean?” Cas screamed, pacing through the tiny space he had on his side. “ _ You’re _ the one that likes to go out and then hook up with anything that moves.”

Dean laughed humourlessly, throwing his hands in the air. “Oh yeah, I certainly do that  _ every-freakin’-time _ , huh?”

“That’s what I see, most of the time. I don’t even know how you didn’t spend the night in some girl’s apartment that day!”

“Because I freakin’ love you!”

Dean only realized what he had said after the words left his mouth and he couldn’t take them back. He froze up as he stared at Cas at the same time that Cas froze up, staring at him with wide eyes. Neither of them moved for five anxious,  _ long _ seconds until Cas seemed to blink out of his stupor and crossed the distance between them in one big step, cradling Dean’s face in his hands and pulling him into his arms.

Again Dean was frozen, eyes open wide, arms unmoving by his sides, chest pressed hard against Cas’s, and lips fitting perfectly against Cas’s. But, this time, Dean reacted rather quickly: he closed his eyes, raised his arms to sink his hands onto Cas’s hair, and opened his lips so he could run his tongue on Cas’s lower lip. Cas moaned into the kiss and pressed himself more against Dean, backing them until Dean’s back hit the wall and all he could feel was Cas touching him.

He completely forgot about being locked somewhere unknown, probably hours away from being eaten, with no perspective of being rescued, because all it mattered was Cas being pressed against him, Cas’s lips on his, how great it all felt, and how Dean didn’t want it to ever end. Not even their fight mattered anymore because he had practically forgotten about it; and he was sure it was of no importance anyway.

When Cas pulled away, Dean tried to chase him with his lips, groaning when he didn’t find him. He let his head fall back to the wall behind him, opening his eyes to meet Cas’s close to his, Cas’s breath mixing with his. They stared at each other, Dean’s hand threading through Cas’s hair softly now, Cas’s iron grip on Dean’s hip weaker now, and Dean couldn’t help himself; he chuckled. Cas raised a brow at him, tilting his head slightly.

“We started fighting about whose fault it was that we were trapped here and we ended up like this,” Dean placed a soft kiss on Cas’s lips as an example. Cas smiled. “How?”

Cas shrugged, his thumb running long Dean’s hipbone under the shirt—and Dean would be lying if he said it didn’t send shivers up his spine. “I don’t know but I would say it had a good ending.”

“One hundred percent agreed.” Dean placed one of his hands on Cas’s cheek, feeling the soft stubble that was starting to grow. “How… how long have you been wanting to do this, Cas?”

“A  _ long _ time, I just never had the courage to.” Cas leaned against his touch, eyes falling closed. “And you?”

Dean smiled, tilting his head until their foreheads touched. “Too damn long.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment and kudo and make this writer very happy!
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
